Contract
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A little Lelouch and C.C. oneshot Enjoy.


**TAKEN FROM EPISODE 15 AND BENT TO MY WILL, AND WARPED BEYOND BELIEF. I OWN NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOOOOOOTHING!**

A moment of tension passed between them, as they stood atop the roof. Neither of them spoke, as she turned her back to him, looking down on the cityscape below, whilst her green her billowed out behind her. "In the end, I was Mao's entire world. His only friend."

He could have SWORN he detected just a trace of sadness in her voice He had never seen her like this before, and it confounded him to no end. _'C-2..._

Neither of them spoke for a time, yet one of them had to. One had to break the thick tension that had permeated the air about and around them, making the silence soon grow uncomfortable, despite the hustle and bustle of the city below them, the noises of the night life reaching their ears faintly, the sounds of cars, people, and other sounds of the city echoing throughout the night.

Lelouch was the first to to do gather himself enough to speak, and his tone was firm and unwavering, yet betraying just a _hint, _barely detectable, but still there.

A hint of...Neediness, of longing perhaps? And why was it there at all?

She could not be sure of either. He took a small step forward now, and she did nothing to stop that small step, that brought him slightly closer to her, closing the small distance that separated them, and leaving him directly behind her, her long green locks tickling his nose, as his violet eyes bored into the back of her head.

She could even feel the hot breath of him, on the back of her neck. But she still did not turn to face him, and that furthered his desire to make his intentions known to her, here and now, lest something should happen to yet _another _important person in his life, and he knew that throwing another person out, and away from him, would be to much for him to bear a second time.

"C-2, listen to me."

She said nothing, but judging by the way she stiffened, ever so slightly, she had acquiesced his request. (**Someone PLEASE tell me her real name!)**

Now that she was listening, and wouldn't shrug off his words with a stinging comment or comeback, he could speak his mind, as he intended to, and was about to."I won't let Geass destroy me. I will conquer its power-

He now raised his right hand up, close to his face, and she heard the clenching of glove's fabric as he clenched the fingers of that hand into a fist, his tone hardening along with the fabric, as if to emphasize his point. "I will _bend _it to my will, I will make myself the master of it, and succeed were Mao failed."

Right now, those words meant nothing to her. It was good to know that he had strong conviction, but so had Mao, and he had failed to complete the contract, with utter stupidity. True, Lelouch was older than Mao had been, more stable, had more at stake, and had a good heart, but...

Geass, if not controlled could corrupt many a good man/woman, and lead to their utter ruin. The way Mao was now, it was truly evident to her that over the past few years, he had suffered such a fate. He was like a boy in a man's body, refusing to accept reality, and coupled with his dangerous instability, he was a serious threat.

Even now, she shuddered at the near death encounter that she had been through. Had it not been for Lelouch's clever plan, she would probably be diced up into little pieces, and in Australia somewhere. But despite the lie she had told him, he had figured it out, and in a suprising (Even for her) twist of deception, he had turned the tables on Mao, he had won without so much as lifting a finger in agression

And yet...

What he had said, to draw Mao into his trap...

She could not get those words out of her head. _"C-2 is mine. She belongs to ME in every possible way. I have gained every single thing from her, including the parts you have never seen. ALL of them..._

Needles to say, she had been a bit shaken by that. Most of those words had been bold faced lies, but three of them in particular stood out among the rest, as they held a tiny bit of truth in them, the words that had driven Mao to madness, and resulted in his capture, as the psycho Geass user had literally fallen apart at the seams, once Lelouch had announced that she was HIS.

And now he was either dead, or held safely behind bars, never to trouble her or the world again. He wouldn't be 'out in an insant' as he had so boldly claimed beforehand.

Yet those three words were now bouncing around in her head.

_"C-2 is mine..._

Why had he said that with such force? Such..._feeling, _as if he had actually meant it? _Could _he have meant it? Wasn't he still hung up on Shirley? He had erased her memories to spare her from the emotional pain she had been in, but did he regret his actions, wish to undo them possibly, somehow?

However, before she could ponder his former words whatsoever, nor the conseuquences/ results, his current words jolted her out of her brief reverie as he pressed onward."And I'll use it to change this world, for the better, not the worst like he would." Now his gaze fell upon his hand, and letting out a deep sigh, which blew threw her green hair, unclenched it, and calmed himself. "I'll fulfill your desire and my own. And I will complete the contract that he couldn't achieve."

Once again, his eyes locked onto the back of her head, narrowing a bit as she took a single step forward, distancing herself from him minutely, but stopping after that one step, as she briefly hugged her arms over her bosom, as if for warmth, as a small shiver passed through her body.

This produced a bit of worry from him, and he quickly attempted to speak again, fearing the worst, as he saw how very close to the edge of the roof she was. "So please-

But now she DID cut him off, and he stood stone still as she spoke, expecting another tongue lashing, but not getting it. In fact, he got quite the opposite, and unexpected response/reaction. Her voice...wavered a bit now, laced with uncertainty. That was rare for her, showing weakness to anyone.

She had _never _wavered in anything, or in her actionse before, and for him she usually held a tone of contempt, or at least casual dislike, never was she friendly with him. Just...tolerant, perhaps?

There was none of that, or any of her usual tone and indifference present in any way shape or form now as she replied to his bree and semi-moving speech, wondering if she could trust herself with this.

"Lelouch tell me. Are you trying to comfort me, pity me?" She looked at him over her shoulder now, and he saw just a brief flash of sadness in her eyes. But then it was gone, and the sadness left her yellow orbs, to melt within her soft voice instead, as she now turned to face him fully, staring him straight in the eye. "Or is this, Am _I _just another part of your obsession?"

His eyes widened, his mouth hung agape, so unprepared was he for what she had just said. This lasted for the briefest of seconds, but that brief moment of unfiltered shock, showed her a softer side of him, one that she had yet to see, as when he was around her, agitation, anger and disdain, were all he would ever display. "Are you part of my obsession?" What are you-

She glared at him, wanting to know the truth. "Am I Lelouch? Am I becoming your entire world, like Mao thought of me?"

He shook his head. "I don't see you as my WHOLE world, but as an important part of it."

Then he blinked, and it as gone in an instant, as his violet eyes narrowed, his tone sure and calm as he abruptly changed gears on her. "It's a contract. This time, its from me to you."

Now she was the one to display a not before seen emotion. Slowly, ever so slowly, she extended her hand out to him, and a smile began to light her face as she spoke, whilst he took her hand, at first with just one finger, then with all five of them, as her hand merged with his, holding it tightly, as she felt the steady beat of his strong pulse. "Very well then Lelouch. I-

She took that small step back, bringing herself close to him once again, her face incredibly close to his, drawing a light blush from the leader of the black nights as she finished her sentence, for it was her close proximity, not her words, that brought the heat to his face. "Accept your contract."

Then the next thing he knew, her arms were around his neck, and he did not know when she had released his hand in order to do so. As a matter of fact, he didn't know much at the moment, as her actions were making it incredibly hard for him to think straight.

"W-What are you doing?"

Now she gave him that arrogant smile he always saw, as her yellow eyes gleamed in the night light of the stars. "I now have an additional desire in addition to my first. You promised to help me fulfill it, did you not?"

He had a pretty good idea as to where this was going. "You have me there. But what is-

He found himself at a loss for words, as her head moved to rest against his own, their noses now brushing against each other, as she looked down at her feet. "It is said that those who posses Geass, are destined to suffer. As the one who has given you your Geass, perhaps that is why I have always been so...formal with you."

An annoyed tone entered his voice now, as he shot her a brief glare. "Formal? Try again, ice queen. Formal would be saying hello to me on a daily basis, not lecturing me, and giving me advice I don't like."

She let out a bit of a sigh at that. "Perhaps I am a bit...harsh to you at times. But I have my reasons, and they are good ones at that."

His eyes grew wide as his intellectual mind put two and two together. "C-2, you have got to be kidding me."

Now she picked her gaze up, to allow her yellow eyes to bore into his violet. "Then here is more 'advice' that you will not like. You have erased Shirley's memories of you. She sees you as a complete and total stranger, and I know that you wish for her happiness."

He looked away, and his lips came _dangerously _close to brushing hers, as he moved his head to the left. "I know. Why do you think I've distanced myself from her?"

"Just letting you know the consequences of your actions."

He know turns back to look at her, and their eyes meet yet again. "Don't remind me."

Now her eyes flickered down to her lips, as she felt his hands place themselves on the side of her waist, holding onto her wide curves gently, yet firmly. "That was not my intent. Do you know release what my additional desire is?"

He did, and he mentally slapped himself for not realizing it later. Here was someone immune to the power of his Geass, as she had given it to him, and he could not erase her mind, even if he wanted too. She was a constant mystery to him, and he knew it would take him many years before he understood her strange behavior, and her unique, and seemingly random attitudes towards him.

"Yeah, I know."

He HATED that little sneering look she was giving him now."And?"

He snorted as he tilted his face to the right, as she leaned hers in, her eyes slowly closing as she did so. "Just shut up."

"Very well then. I'll be quiet for now."

The next instant, he felt her lips gently cover his own, then he let himself go, and with reckless, and surprising abandon, he let go of the stress and pressures that had been plaguing him ever since he had wiped Shirley's mind of himself, ever since he had burned her diary, the pictures, and every other trace of himself from her life.

It was better this way.

He couldn't be in her life. He would only cause her pain and sorrow. Better for her to be happy with another.

And it was in that instant, that Lelouch, A.K.A Zero, the leader of the Black Knights, and a prince in hiding, let go of his first love. And in doing so, he let in feelings for another, the one with whom he was currently locking lips, as he pulled his arms from her waist, instead wrapping them around her back, interlocking them and pulling her forward with a soft moan, as he deepened the kiss.

He would make sure to keep things safe this time. No WAY would he allow himself to screw up a second time. He could trust himself to lean on her, in moments of both strength and weakness. And, now that he knew the reason for her odd behavior around him, oddly enough, he found that comforting.


End file.
